A prechamber spark plug is disclosed in DE 10 2010 004 851 A1. In this spark plug, the center electrode and the ground electrode do not project directly into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, but instead into a prechamber that is formed at the front end of the spark plug and communicates with the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine through one or more openings. As a result of the openings in the prechamber, an exchange of gas is possible between the prechamber and the combustion chamber. Spark plugs of this type are known as prechamber spark plugs, and are used for the ignition of lean combustion gas/air mixtures in stationary, gas-powered internal combustion engines. A fuel/air mixture is referred to as lean when the ratio, lambda, of the quantity of air actually present in the combustion chamber to the quantity of air stoichiometrically required for complete combustion of the combustion gas is greater than 1, where lambda values of 1.6 to 2.0 are desired. In the compression stroke of the internal combustion engine, an ignitable mixture is introduced into the prechamber through the openings of the prechamber. In terms of its function, the prechamber is a precombustion chamber. The ignitable combustion gas/air mixture flowing into the prechamber is first ignited in the prechamber by means of an ignition spark produced between the center electrode and the ground electrode of the spark plug. The flame produced in the prechamber is ejected from the prechamber through the openings therein as a result of the pressure of the combustion arising in the prechamber, and ignites the lean combustion gas/air mixture present outside the precombustion chamber in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.